New Divide
by Nenene-s
Summary: Una historia mas sobre los hermanos exterminadores  Songfic


Bueno aquí vengo con un Songfic que hice hace tiempo, espero que les guste. Esta historia esta contada por partes de Sango y otras por parte de Kohaku, espero que dejen reviews.

Recuerden que ningun personaje me pertenece, todos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Canción: New divide (Linkin Park)

* * *

**New Divide**

Siempre viví en la oscuridad, sintiendo nada. No me daba cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que por fin me di cuenta de todo el daño que había creado a muchas personas…aunque no lo deseara tenía que hacerlo, sabía que estaba siendo observado en cada movimiento que hacía. Me había dado cuenta que había sido yo el culpable de la muerte de mi padre y amigos y que también era responsable de un gran daño a la persona que mas amo…mi hermana. Aunque al fin salí de aquella oscuridad aún me sentía culpable de todo, hasta que encontré un poco de salvación con Kikyo sama y Sesshomaru sama.

_I remember black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me_

—Kohaku… por favor quédate conmigo.

Siempre era lo mismo, tener que escucharte hermana pidiéndome que me quedara contigo aunque eso era lo que mas deseaba no lo podía hacer, no sintiendo todo esto. Necesitaba acabar con Naraku para poder llegar a estar juntos como familia nuevamente. Aún recuerdo cuando mi hermana y yo nos encontramos por última vez antes de que saliera corriendo de aquel lugar.

_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

—Kohaku…entiéndelo por favor… —Me miraba con una expresión llena de dolor y tristeza en la cara, mi hermana, mi única hermana.  
—Lo…lo siento. No puedo permanecer a tú lado. —Tuve que contenerme, una fuerza me pedía a gritos que me arrojara a sus brazos y que olvidara todo. Pero sabía que eso no era lo mejor para los dos.  
—¿Por qué Kohaku? Sabes que Naraku te esta buscando no tardara en quitarte ese fragmento y quitarte tu vida…eso sería algo que nunca me perdonaría…perderte de nuevo. —Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el hermoso rostro de mi hermana. Me dieron ganas de llorar también al verla pero tenía que ser fuerte.  
—Lo siento, tengo que hacer esto…se que tal vez no lo puedas entender hermana pero sé que en un futuro volveremos a estar juntos. —Le sonreía mientras decidía dar inicio a mi marcha.  
—¡Kohaku! —La vi correr a mi con desesperación entre mi espalda así que comencé a correr lo mas rápido que me permitían mis piernas hasta que de repente desapareció…ya no podía alcanzarme.

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide_

Lo volví a perder, perdí a mi hermano. ¿Qué acaso era demasiado débil? ¿Por qué no regresaba conmigo? Ambos sabíamos a la perfección que Naraku estaba detrás de el para así poder completar la perla de Shikon, no quería, no deseaba que me lo arrebatara por segunda ocasión me había prometido a mi misma que lucharía por el pero parecía que todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano.

—Sango chan… —Escuche a Kagome hablarme no le di mucha importancia y seguí mirando el horizonte con mi mirada perdida en pensamientos. — ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí…no te preocupes Kagome. —Le respondí mientras le mostraba una sonrisa falsa.  
—Sango, vamos te conozco bien se que estas mintiendo. Es por Kohaku ¿Cierto?

Kagome tenía un excelente don en leer las mentes o tal vez mi cara lo decía todo, simplemente me encogí de hombros y asentí. Nadie dijo nada por mucho tiempo hasta que rompí con el silencio.

—Al menos…al menos Kohaku al fin recuerda…al fin me recuerda. Odio tener que estar separada de él. Pero me alegro poder escuchar nuevamente de sus labios "Hermana" —Sonreí como tonta mientras miraba a Kagome esta me regreso una bondadosa sonrisa.

_There was nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

Estaba triste, llorando mis ojos no cansaban de sacar lágrimas, sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero mientras permaneciera a su lado Naraku la atacaría sin descanso y no estaba dispuesto a que le hiciera daño a ella, no después de todo lo que yo había causado en su corazón. Para poder regresar y tratar de conseguir su perdón tenía que encontrar la forma de destruirlo por mi propia cuenta sin involucrar la vida de alguien más.

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que logré verlo. Aquella última despedida fue desgarradora para mí, todos estaban preocupados por mí. Sabía que era una tonta tratando de esconder mi dolor a pesar de haberlo visto en ocasiones anteriores ahora el corazón me dolía mas. Sabía que si seguía así iba a caer en una depresión muy grande, mientras InuYasha y los demás esperaban el regreso de Kagome pues se había ido a su época decidí ir a dar un paseo con Kirara tal vez y así mi cabeza se despejaba un poco. No tarde mucho en saber que algo extraño pasaba Kirara comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña mientras volábamos por los cielos empezó a volar a gran velocidad mientras yo no entendía su comportamiento. Fue hasta que llegamos a un pequeño río le pregunte a mi fiel amiga que era lo que ocurría y fue cuando nuevamente lo ví. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo allí tan tranquilo en la orilla lavando su pequeña cara, me acerque con cautela para que no comenzara aquella marcha que siempre hacía cuando me veía. Estire una mano y casi en un susurro salió de mis labios su nombre.

—Kohaku… —Supe que se espanto por que me miro horrorizado como si viese a un fantasma.  
—Hermana…—Pronuncié despacio un nudo en mi garganta se había formado, ¿Por qué tenia que encontrármela? Aún no encontraba la forma de acercarme a Naraku ni siquiera tenía pistas. Aún era demasiado pronto.  
—Se que es en vano hablar contigo Kohaku… pero respóndeme ¿Por qué no quieres estar a mi lado? —Sonreí con desgano mientras lo miraba. Parecía que no me quería decir nada pues tomo una postura seria.  
—Lo siento hermana, no puedo decirlo. —Le respondí serio, aquella postura me estaba trayendo problemas pues al verla frente a mí me hacía pedazos.  
—Es acaso ¿Qué no me quieres Kohaku? No lo entiendo. Sabes que me hace mucho daño verte y después saber que te marchas… —Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta y mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro, trate de que no escuchara mi dolor así que me lleve ambas manos a la boca.  
—Yo no… —No sabía, verla era una tortura para mí. Mi hermana siempre será lo mas importante para mí por esa misma razón debía, DEBÍA SER FUERTE.

_And every loss and every lie  
And every truth that you deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard  
But I get what I deserve_

—Yo…ya lo dije hermana. Yo no podré estar contigo hasta que logré esto pero cuando acabé, se que estaré a tu lado y tratare de recuperar tu perdón por todo el daño que cometí. —Hable decidido ella simplemente me miro sorprendida. —No creas que no te quiero, si tú eres la única persona que es importante para mí. Por eso mismo no quiero que te involucres en esto. —Le sonreí. —  
—Kohaku…—Di un paso lento, tratando de no asustarlo pero el se quedo quieto allí permitiendo que acortara la distancia hasta que llegué a estar frente a frente. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control alguno y Kirara era testigo de ello junto con Kohaku magnéticamente mis brazos fueron acercándose a su rostro con cautela deslice una mano por su cabello sentí un temblor de su parte pero no hizo movimiento alguno de querer marcharse. —Kohaku mi pequeño hermano.

Lo abrace, lo sentí contra mí dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al ver con la fuerza con la que lo tomaba entre mis brazos apoye mi mentón en su pequeña cabeza. Me sentí feliz nuevamente y pude escuchar su pequeño corazón palpitar acelerado sentí que mis lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro también.

Pude estrecharme contra mi hermana y sentir su corazón también, no me sentía capaz de alejarme de apartarla. Después de mucho tiempo por fin sentía calidez dentro de mí cuerpo vacío. Pero aquello estaba mal no entendí cuanto tiempo permanecimos abrazados hasta que me di cuenta y la aparte con lentitud lo que la dejo desconcertada.

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_

—Kohaku… ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto desconcertada mientras me alejaba poco a poco de ella.  
—Lo siento. Yo no quiero esto pero te lo dije hermana, no deseo involucrarte en esto así que por favor por última vez te lo pido no te metas en esto.  
—Kohaku, Kohaku… ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¿Qué ganas? Dímelo. Pelees o no pelees solo yo se lo que estas haciendo y no eres el único que busca la forma de acabar con Naraku…todos nosotros también tenemos muchas razones para acabarlo. No tienes que estar solo —Mi hermana tomo una gran bocanada de aire hablaba demasiado rápido y recio y nuevamente siguió. —Mírate y mírame… somos familia no tienes que alejarte de mi lado tenemos que estar juntos si queremos acabarlo.

Tenía razón era algo tonto de mi parte creer que ella no intervendría en las peleas si sabia que lo haría. Pero seguí confiando en que lo podría encontrar primero sin exponerla y poder acabarlo yo solo.

—No importa, lo haré solo. —Le dije mientras su mirada cambiaba a una de enojo.  
— ¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil siempre Kohaku? Me partes el corazón cada vez que te veo y te marchas por favor quédate aquí conmigo, no dejare que Naraku te lastime solo quédate aquí —Su semblante se tranquilizo. —Por favor. —Extendió una mano para que la pudiera tomar mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Era suficiente ya no lo podía aguantar, salí corriendo como en situaciones anteriores mientras lo hacía le repetía lo más alto que me permitían mis pulmones que no me siguiera que yo lo haría solo. Todo la tomo por sorpresa pues no le dio tiempo a reaccionar e ir detrás de mí, derrame lágrimas en mi carrera por tratar de perderla ¿Por qué no podía ser fácil? ¿Por qué ella no veía las cosas como las miraba yo? Era frustrante mientras seguía corriendo me limpiaba esas gotas saladas y mi semblante cambiaba todo era por culpa de aquel demonio. Mi infelicidad y tristeza se debía a él. Era causante de todos los males que había siempre pero principalmente de mi hermana fue a quien mas lastimó por sus malditos poderes y yo fui cómplice de ello. Me detuve en seco podía escuchar a la perfección mi respiración tratando de calmarse mientras jadeaba, era tan doloroso tener que estar alejado de la única persona que amaba tal vez era un poco masoquista pero lo hacía para que no estuviera en peligro. Aún mientras estaba lejos de ella podía seguir sintiendo su corazón palpitar y su calidez en la que me envolvía pero debía ser fuerte por ella y por mí, estas separaciones eran lo peor era la única forma de poder seguir viviendo y tratar de protegernos un poco más de aquel demonio.

_Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide_


End file.
